Edan Cor
"Hyoru have long since been our companions. If you cannot understand that, let me beat it into you, young one." Edan is an old man who has an immense love for Hyoru. At just about any cost, he'll do whatever it takes to protect Hyoru as well as make sure they are treated right. He is also the embodiment of the saying, "do unto others as you want them to do unto you." So, depending on the type of person you are, Edan will either be very kind and caring to you or he will be your worst nightmare. Or somewhere in the middle. He is very open minded and loves to see creativity in young people. Is one of the few to be married to his Hyoru. Appearance Edan Cor is, appearance wise, the oldest of the four deans. He has a decent build but is actually very powerful. Likes to wear a blue robe and wooden clogs. Personality Edan is a calm individual who rarely acts rashly. Even if his beloved Hyoru are at stake. However, when it comes to communicating with people, he takes literally the saying, "do unto others as you want them to do unto you." For example, he can be kind and caring if you are a compassionate individual. If you are someone who enjoys harming others, however, then Edan will not hesitate to beat you to the inch of your life. As such, he has been considered very extreme, though he does actually analyze the situation before acting. On the upside, Edan is very open minded and encourages young people to create new things and develop a better world. When he was younger, however, he was very rash and quick to decide. He also pretty much did as he pleased. Also was impatient. He loves his Hyoru, Coral, very much. Both then and now. History Edan Cor was born in a village not far from the outskirts of Eyan city. He grew up like a normal child: wishing he could have a Hyoru of his own. However, he seemd to love Hyoru much more than the rest of the children in his village. When he was finally fifteen, he went to Eyan city to enroll into Eyan University. He was permitted upon passing the test of being able to actually make a contract with a Hyoru. Excited, he rushed to the El under Eyan to get his Hyoru, only to be stopped by a few staff members telling him that he had to wait before he can get a Kyo. A day later, he finally got his Kyo and immediately formed a contract with the Hyoru inside. He named his Hyoru "Coral." Just seeing the wisp form made Edan very excited and he immediately began trying to talk to his Hyoru. Coral, on the other hand, was also excited but she calmy responded. Three years later, Edan was found to be excelling all his studies and tests and was already a B rank summoner. He continued to work dilligently, trying to become a powerful summoner. Part of the reason is that he saw the attitude towars Hyoru in some areas, especially in Woru City. He wanted Hyoru to be treated like people since, in his eyes, they pretty much were. However, he understood that rank as a summoner would be important if he wanted people to listen to him. One day, while walking outside with Coral, he accidentally bumped into a little girl. Apologizing and then asking where were her parents, he was kindly greeted by reality with a slap that sent him flying into a tree. The girl then claimed to be Yoru Hikaru, the dean of Noto University, who came to Eyan to meet with the current dean of Eyan University. Edan laughed, only to be shut up when Yoru summoned Shiki, her Hyoru. Edan felt a powerful aura consume him as he was amazed by the sheer presence of a summoner who held an SS rank. Yoru then unsummoned Shiki and walked away. Days later, Edan was studying harder than he already was as he was inspired by his meeting with Yoru. While studying one day, he was met by a few rogue summoners who tried to steal his Kyo. While Coral was able to deal with them easily and quickly, got up again and this time, when summoning their Hyoru, they were eminating a dark aura. Alarmed, Edan and Coral completely beat them down and then took them to the school. He went straight to the dean and he inquired what happened. Apparently, there was a dark movement working behind the scenes, trying to corrupt Hyoru. Upon learning this, Edan remained cautious at all times. However, nothing eventful really happened for the rest of his time in school. He graduated a year later as he then began working hard to become a teacher. During this time, he also began to date his own Hyoru, both having developed a love interest with one another. Five years later, after working hard as an assistant teacher, he was finally permitted to become a teacher. At the same time, he also became an S rank summoner which gained him much respect amongst his peers and students in Eyan University. It was also during this day that he saw Yoru again. Wanting to see how much he had grown as a summoner, he challenged Yoru to a duel. Yoru attempted to brush him off but he was persistant. She finally accepted and summoned Shiki. Edan and Coral made the first move and immediately froze both Yoru and Shiki in absolute zero. Thinking that was the end, for there was nothing that could stand against absolute zero, Edan jumped in victory. Coral, on the other hand, was cautious. She felt like that wasn't the end, only to have her fears be realized. Somehow, the ice thawed and both Yoru and Shiki were moving normally. Edan, just stunned, asked how they were able to even move, more so Yoru as she was just a human who didn't even use magic. Yoru went on to explain various things, from having obscenely high magic resistance to the fact that her Hyoru had a unique ability that strengthened herself, even without her Hyoru summoned or near her. It was then that Edan recalled that he was whacked by Yoru long ago which sent him flying into a tree. As he sat there remembering, Yoru and Shiki decided to make their move. Using Blazer, Shiki shot a small shot of fire which missed Edan and Coral. Both Edan and Coral thought they dodged that properly but that it was a trap. After realizing there was no follow-up attack, both Edan and Coral asked why Shiki only shot a single fireball. Yoru then told Edan and Coral to turn around and see the fireball that was still traveling. When the fireball came into contact with a mountain, it blew up and instantly vaporized the mountain and the mountain range it was a part of. Edan and Coral fell to their knees, thinking there was no way they could win against these monsters. Yoru unsummoned Shiki and began to walk away, only to be stopped by Edan. He shouted, "One day, I'll get you to fight me seriously. Until then, just wait!" Yoru gave a small giggle and then walked away again. Over the years, Edan and Coral continued to train. At some point, they got married. Edan's personality also calmed down, as he began to think things through. Not much else happened until the day Eyan University's dean died. In the dean's will, it was said that the one who will be offered position of the dean would be Edan. Edan thought this would be a good opportunity to raise summoners who would appreciate and respect Hyoru just like people so he took the position of the dean. Starting out, he was able to maintain order in the school and not much changed. Over time, he inspired students to work harder and to treat their Hyoru properly. He also used his old teaching position as an example for the teachers, as he was nominated teacher of the year in Eyan University several times. While the school flourished, Edan himself remained an S rank summoner. One day when Edan was roughly in his sixties, a young man barged into his office. This young man had pure black eyes and was eminating a black aura, the same one that Edan remembered from many years back. The young man muttered, as though possesed, "You will join us." The young man then rushed at Edan only to be stopped by Coral. The young man then summoned a giant, dark wyvern Hyoru, who was too large for the room and completely crushed it. Edan and Coral reacted and lured the Hyoru and the possessed summoner outside the school and the city. Then, right before their battle began, Yoru arrived. Edan, who was certain she would help, called her over but she stood there, watching. Edan saw her eyes and he knew that Yoru wouldn't help for whatever reason. The Wyvern dived and Edan and Coral dodged. Edan stayed back as Coral began trying to freeze her opponents but they were too fast. The battle went on for hours. Yoru just stood there, watching. Eventually, Coral managed to deal a finishing blow to the heart of the summoner. The possessed summoner and his Hyoru began to fade away as Yoru walked up to Edan. "Why didn't you do anything?" he asked. "This was your problem. If you couldn't deal with it, then there's no way you could handle being an SS rank." She said. At this, Edan was stunned. Apparently, someone requested Yoru to hunt down this summoner a day ago and she was about to deal with it until she saw that Edan was already engaged with it. Edan was still confused about the SS rank until she held out a form. It was mainly blank but in the middle was a small note of recommendation for Edan to become an SS rank summoner. "You just fought an opponent no normal S rank could take on. If I were to say, he was around the same level as the opponent I faced long ago who threatened Noto city," she said. Edan was still shocked but he accepted this honor. A few days later, he was officially given the SS rank. Plot (ignore) Coral's Powers and Personality Abilities -Arctic Grace: Coral specializes in the ice affinity. This ability allows Coral for powerful ice manipulation and is capable of freezing up things down to absolute zero though this can be resisted by good magic resistance. Also, this ability passively slows everything, whether allies, enemies or just plain bojects, near Coral, barring her own summoner. It has been hinted that this slowing down is actually small-scale time manipulation through magic but no one who has fought Edan and Coral seriously has lived (besides the other deans). -Overflowing strength: Contrary to Coral's slender, human woman-like appearance, she is actually a powerful Hyoru who specializes in physical combat. She is the strongest out of all of the deans' Hyoru, physically (barring Yoru's fusion with Shiki). -General Magic: Coral is also capable of many non-elemental magics that she tends to use to boost her own capabilities. With Edan's No affinity, the boosts from her support magic is far superior to most others. -Transformation: Just like almost every other Hyrou, Coral is capable of transformation. However, Edan doesn't like this ability so Coral rarely uses this. -Shi affinity: Thanks to Coral's Shi affnity, her physical prowess is much greater than it already is. -No affinity: Thanks to Edan's No affnity, Coral's capabilities with magic in general is very high. With it, Coral's general support magic is nearly second to none. -Ro-Shi-No: Thanks to the differing affinities of Edan and Coral, they developed a unique ability. Aside from a higher boost in physical prowess and magic, Coral is capable of a unique fusion with Edan. What happens is that after the fusion, Edan is much more muscular and is capable of using the same abilities as Coral. However, near Edan an ice spirit-like creature that resembles Coral. Coral is capable of controlling this entity as though it was herself, thus technically allowing her to fight along side Edan despite the two being fused. Personality Coral is a very lady-like individual. Has been considered to be a Yamato Nadeshiko. Loves her summoner and husband, Edan, very much. Both then and now. Relationships *Yoru Hikaru: has been good friends and rivals with her for a long time. Is the reason why Noto and Eyan are very close. Trivia *(Random Trivia. I do suggest putting a theme just because it is amusing.) Category:Character